If I could be yours
by Eowyns Entity
Summary: Yes IM BACK! For all those who don't know:Fred is back on leave from Eygpt and he's determined to find out why George has been in England instead of Eygpt for the last sixth months... Does he really want to find out the answer? Plz R&R incestSLASH UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Here we go again folks! I'll try and get the remaining chapters up as quickly as possible - its just a matter of sorting them all out. It might interest you to know that this story has been posted up on Adult fanfiction and any raunchy scenes can be found there. If anyone has any queries on how to find the site please do not hesitate to contact me.

Yes you guessed it this IS Eowyns elixure I am not stealing somebody else's fic or anything like that. I was ripped of the site for song lyrics! I ask you, song lyrics! What cheeses!

Disclaimer:Know I still don't own the luciouse duo...sob!

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

The sweats running down my forehead and dripping into my eyes. The sun beats hotly upon my back and the wind stirs not once against my cheeks.

Bill looks down to me and gives me the thumbs up sign as he continues to lay the demolition spells up above me.

I smile weakly and continue to hack away at the sand stone with my pickaxe.

Six months… six painful months in which I have been lonelier than I've ever felt before- and it's all his fault.

Yes his fault when I turn, expecting to see his smiling face beside me, his fault when I turn to make a joke- to the empty air.

So six months it has been with me toiling away in Egypt with Bill and him, unbeknownst to me until after I arrived here… toiling away in gringots bank… in London.

So here I am the day before I take my first six-week break. The day before I return home to drag some answers out of my wayward twin!

* * *

The next day I gathered my luggage together and followed the miner goblin to the port gate.

Miner goblins are creature's gringots employ to restore tombs and mine 'treasure' or in more sensible terms- lost gold. They were almost exactly the same as the ones employed in Gringots except they had a great love of darkness and you could say building but really they were exceptional at creating and digging tunnels.

The 'port gate' was really a larger version of a port key except you didn't need to touch it to travel and it was a lot safer. You also didn't have the bother of sending it back when you'd reached your destination. Ours was a prototype and easy for transporting large numbers of people, soon I reckoned it would be used worldwide.

I arrived at the spot where it was and the miner goblin bowed and left me.

A tiny man sitting beside the gate held up his hand to me. He didn't look at me whilst twisting a knob on the gate that seemed to change the frequency.

The space between the legs of the arch of the gate looked like a fuzzy television and every time the little man twisted the knob the sound went from higher to lower and vice versa.

He gave it one last adjustment and then looked up at me through his thick goggles that looked like the bottoms of bell jars and made him look like some kind of swamp monster.

Six months earlier I would of pulled a prank of some kind or at the very least cracked a joke of some kind. Not anymore.

"Ahh Mr Weasley junior, you'll be wanting the London channel of course! Err…now where did I put those…here a minute ago."

A woman sitting at an office desk next to the gate (even though they were outside) handed him a batch of numbers on yellowing parchments.

Shuffling through them the man came up with a pair of red nines.

"Aha here we are, but aren't there meant to be two of you?"

"There were, but something delayed my brother from coming." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well no matter here's your number, go and wait over there for ten minutes please."

I turn and go and sit down on one of the arranged logs. These were put there I assumed for people to wait on as sitting on the ground could be incredibly dangerous owing to scorpions, sand snakes and other such hazardous creatures. The sand could also get extremely hot and know one wants to place their rear on _that _in the heat of the day.

I watched as the tiny man counted down the seconds on his watch and quite suddenly the sign on top of the gate that read 'Spain: Costa dell sol' changed to 'France: Dordogne' and the man yelled out,

"Numbers four, eighteen and twenty seven please!"

Three men stood and with their luggage stepped forward and one by one they past through the gate leaving the numbers with the woman.

Not long after the sign changed again and my thoughts drifted. Obviously the records still held Georges name explaining why there had been two number nines instead of one and-

The sign suddenly changed to 'British Isles: Ottery saint catchpole' and the tiny man yelled out "Number nine!"

Gathering my luggage I walked to the gate and gave over my number. Then turning to the gate I paused, before stepping into the fuzziness.

The first thing I felt, was a tingling, almost an itchiness coursing through my body and then a wave of nausea as I was pulled sickeningly forward at a terrifying speed seeing only darkness as I plummeted out through a gate in the sky over Britain and landed just outside the house with surprising gentleness.

Once again gathering my scattered luggage I walked in through the rusty gate and up the garden path.

Knocking softly on the door it was a minute before it was flung open and I engulfed in a perfumed hug.

"Fred oh my is it really you? Oh how you've grown!"

Stepping back my mother ushered me in and sat me down on a kitchen chair.

We nattered cosily for a couple of minutes before I ventured to ask the question I had been dying to since I arrived.

"Is… is George here?"

My mother looked at me with barely concealed sympathy.

"Yes dear, he's upstairs and no I haven't told him you're here"

Assuring her that I was fine and that I was going up to settle in I lugged my heavy trunk upstairs and stopped outside a familiar door.

Leaving the trunk outside I quietly opened the door and went in leaning against the other side of the door as I shut it.

There was my brother, my twin…my forbidden love.

And he was packing!


	2. Fury

Disclaimer: I never remember these but hey I only own the story no matter how much I wish these gorgeous characters were mine.

* * *

"And just what do you think your doing?"

I said looking with disbelief at the trunk filled haphazardly with robes and magical objects of all kinds.

He turned to the trunk, never looking at me once and dumped another armload of stuff in there.

"I should think that was obvious!"

I gazed at him in disbelief- sarcasm…towards me? We never ever used sarcasm to each other. Our belief of course was that sarcasm was the lowest form of wit. Our form of wit being much more fun obviously.

"Ok then, _why _are you packing?"

"None of your business!"

"_None of my-_ " I gazed at him shrewdly.

"You knew I was coming back didn't you, mum swore that-"

Finally George turned to face me and it was the desolation engraved on his features (that I suspected had been there for some time) that silenced me.

"Come now Fred. You ought to know better than that, I sensed your presence the moment you neared the house."

Turning away from me he added under his breath " We are twins after all!"

But I heard- I always did.

"Of course we're twins which is why I want to know WHY you didn't come to Egypt and WHY you're so desperately trying to avoid me!"

George finished put the last few items into the trunk, shut it, shrunk it and turned to look at me.

"Because much as you may wish it were otherwise, we _are _two separate people, with separate ideals, feelings, emotions…. and dreams."

"You never said anyth-"

"Maybe you wouldn't let me. You always spoke for the two of us."

I glanced around helplessly taking in the minimal changes he had made to our old room but not really processing it.

I had never realised- never thought- I thought he enjoyed the closeness that enabled me to speak for the two of us, without worrying that he might not like it.

My eyes swept around the room again and through my pain and confusion I noticed him gathering his things together.

"Can you really not bear to be near me anymore? Do you have to leave?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was a plea straight from my heart, I needed him.

He gazed and the ground for a long time. When he finally looked up and caught my gaze the blank coldness in his eyes sent me reeling.

And then with cold precision, "Yes"

All the pain and anger and sheer hurt built up in my chest until I couldn't take it any more.

"Fine then!" I screamed, "Get out, and go, JUST LEAVE!"

He swiftly walked past me and left the room.

I collapsed on the floor, a miserable wreck, heaving and sobbing, the pain, it was too much.

And inside I knew, I could feel his pain but part of me just didn't acknowledge it and so I sat in the room weeping my pain and sorrow to an empty room.

Whilst the only one I had ever truly loved- left me.


	3. Stubborn and unobservant

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of these characters, I did ask old J.k but she's adamant! Oh well I keep hoping that eventually she'll wear down and hand 'em over.

* * *

George's p.o.v

George shoved the front door of his tiny hotel room open, slammed it shut behind him and dived on the bed.

Shit, shit, shit. How could he have gone to lunch with him, how could he have let him crumble his defences and list off all his wrong doings in the past year?

And last but my no means least how could he have got…aroused? In the middle of a café? With his twin not two inches from his face and the cause of the problem?

Oh god.

Thankfully he'd bolted before his twin had noticed… but what if he had? How would Fred react to George's deepest and most hidden secret?

* * *

Bounding up the stairs of Balthazar's two star hotel, I finalised the details of my plan of action: Go in there, lock the doors, tell my brother he was a complete idiot…and well, I'd take it from there.

I had never been a plotter. Oh yes I could think up the most brilliant of pranks, but George had always been the one to decide where, when and how. George was the smart and logical one and obviously still was.

But…where had his humour gone?

Stopping outside the door I felt my twin realise my presence in the building- damn!

Knocking on the door softly, I hesitantly called to my twin, "George? George it's me…open the door."

I received no answer, "George! – please?"

I carried on in this manner for a good ten minutes before the door was flung open and an extremely irate but gorgeous redhead opened the door. "WHAT? What do you want?"

I shoved past my twin into the room.

Glaring at me George slowly shut the door.

As soon as he had done so I erected locking and silencing charms before turning to my stubborn brother.

Staring at him pensively I slowly sat down on the edge of the rooms small bed.

"Will you _please _tell me what's going on?" I pleaded with my twin.

George just stared silently at me.

In a final attempt I ripped open the link between our emotions and showed my kin all the hurt, pain and confusion I'd been feeling since the year began.

George's eyes widened in shock.

Turning away he began to fiddle with the few items that lay on the dresser in the room.

Amazed I stared at his back.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled opening my arms in a gesture of bewilderment, "Are you so cruel, so heartless and unfeeling as to ignore, avoid and shun your own twin without an explanation and a reason?"

George tensed and then whipped round so fast I leaned back startled.

Advancing on me George stopped just short of a foot from me, the anger and self-hatred shining in his eyes.

"Cruel, heartless, unfeeling? Indeed if I were I would be a much happier being! You want to know why I do this? Why I cause you such pain?" George lent down so that he was mere inches from my upturned face. "It's because I hold more feelings in my pitiful heart and of such a nature that would be wrong if I were ever to express them…for you."

Gazing deeply into my eyes for a moment, George abruptly then turned away.

Softly he spoke, "I am truly sorry for pain you feel, but as you see- it cannot be helped."

Bowing his head he stated, "I think you should leave."

I was reeling from all the implications of this new knowledge. George loved me? In that way? It was more than I'd ever hoped or even dreamed of.

Moving away from the bed I went to embrace my brother, but George backed away from me a feverish glint in his eye.

"I said LEAVE! Why wont you ever LISTEN!" With that George stunned me and then sent me out the door with a well aimed "Wingardiam Leviosa"

As the door slammed forcefully behind me I thought ruefully of my new jeans as my knees slammed into the less than clean floor.

Ooh was my unobservant and stubborn twin gonna get a wake up call!


	4. Dance with you

Disclaimer: I don't own this gorgeous duo as of course you know nor any other characters mentioned save a few you don't recognise. Some of the descriptions of the characters I took from a Billy Colony sketch so if you've seen it don't flame or heaven forbid sue.

* * *

"George? George could you just listen? Open the door! GEORGE!"

After twenty minutes of banging on an unresponsive door, I surmised that perhaps George wasn't talking to me.

Well then if that's how he wanted it!

* * *

I sighed and stared out of the window at mum setting up the tables that were to hold the feast for that night.

I provided the fireworks thinking it would take my mind off of George what with all the new ideas I had. It only served to worsen the sense of loneliness.

But I'd stuck to my guns and not attempted to contact George, if my twin was too blind to see that I didn't hate him and wanted to talk to him then I would give him what he was expecting and simply not talk to him.

Besides George needed some space.

That was something that after tonight he was definitely going to lack.

It was Charlie's birthday and mum had organised a huge gathering for him with the whole family and our friends and relations.

Even Bill was coming for the weekend and I found that very surprising as I knew from experience how hard it was to get time off work.

"Fred! Get down here and help your father put up the fairy lights!" mum yelled from the lower regions of the house.

I simply sighed and traipsed off downstairs.

It took us an hour to put up the lights rather than fifteen minutes because of all the food that kept flying out of the kitchen at random intervals. Not to mention waking up some very dirty and angry fairies.

But it was well worth it when the lights were finally in place; little lilies with everlasting charms on them were placed strategically round the garden whilst now sparkling clean fairies flittered charmingly in and out of them.

"Oh they look wonderful dears!" Mum enthused as she came out of the kitchen, a blue apron round her midriff and flour adorning her hands.

"Now Fred I need you to set up the falling sparkles and then go and get yourself ready, Arthur your doing one last round of the garden for goblins and then I need you to strengthen those table legs. For some reason they're groaning. Oh and what is that?" She said pointing at the lower half of the garden that was now separated by a great bush, which had in the middle of it an arch bedecked with fairy lights.

"Oh" Said Dad rubbing his neck a little apprehensively. "Every garden party has one, it's like a nook where people who want to be alone go." Dad had recently found out about the wonders of television and had taken to watching films in his workshop on a second hand TV he had managed to get his hands on. It had apparently captured his interest in a big way.

"A nook? You mean a place where _couples _go alone?" Mum asked knowingly. Dad just nodded almost pleadingly. Mum simply "Hmmd" and went back inside, but I caught a glimpse of an indulgent twinkle in her eye before she left.

Moving to the middle of the garden I cast the spell to create golden sparkles and suddenly the garden was filled with what looked like raindrops of flame falling to just above the head before they disappeared. This of course would be disabled when the fireworks were set off.

"Right well I'll see you in a while dad I'm gonna get ready."

I went upstairs and proceeded to get ready for the coming party. I showered and changed into some black jeans and a dark blue shirt. My hair was spiked and I was wearing my favourite aftershave made especially for me by a man in Egypt who new exactly which plants and spices to mix together to create the perfect scent to suit a person.

Half an hour later I was ready and raring to go and if the commotion downstairs was anything to go by people had already started arriving.

Wondering downstairs I was in time to catch Ron and Ginny stepping out from the fireplace. They'd been allowed out of Hogwarts, as Dumbledore had reinstated home visits as the war was over.

Speaking of the devil Harry himself stepped out of the fire. He now supported a scar running down under his left eye, which if anything increased his looks rather than diminished them. He now had two scars to define him rather one.

Next came Bill knocking on the door, having fallen from the sky in exactly the same fashion I had.

And then the man of the moment Charlie himself!

I watched as mum and then the rest of the family immediately engulfed him.

"Come on guys let the poor guy breathe!" Bill said in amusement as the family parted like the red sea with Charlie between the waves.

Then their eyes met and I saw the peculiar light shining in both of their eyes before they embraced. Was it my imagination or was that a fraction longer then a normal hug?

Pushing it aside I moved forward to hug Charlie as yet more relations arrived.

Crazy aunt Frieda who had an obsession with foil wrapped biscuits and her husband Uncle Wilfred who had always spoken to the twins in a series of farts, clicks and grunts and was constantly drunk, cousin Jerry with his fiancé, cousin Simone with her husband and four children and another on the way.

It went on like this until the Weasley's kitchen resembled a packed out concert and people started trickling into the garden, but still no sign of George.

Finally I spotted him. I was over by the drinks table a glass of fire whiskey in my hand and feeling a tad tipsy when my twin walked out of the kitchen door.

My heart leapt and I had to fight the urge not to run straight over there. Now was not the time, later.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and I was sitting at the table watching the couples move on the dance floor. The atmosphere was loud and raucous and I had a feeling that more than a few couples would be slinking off soon.

My eyes fell on a couple that were making a spectacle out of themselves and dancing over enthusiastically. Charlie and bill were having the time of their lives it appeared and I couldn't help but notice something amiss in the way Charlie laughed up into Bill's face.

_That would have been George and I not so long ago _I thought morosely. I gazed at my twin sitting looking just as bored on the opposite side of the dance floor. Our eyes met and I came to a decision.

Getting up I made my way over to my twin, noting that George obviously wanted to flee. Stepping in front of him before he could do so I leant down and held out my hand, "Care to dance?" I asked not waiting for a reply as I grabbed my twin's wrist and whisked him onto the dance floor.

"Wha- what are you doing?" George said nervously wetting his lips. I fought down the wave of desire this action brought on and replied "People might think it odd if we look to be fighting!"

"Oh" Said George, somewhat dejectedly pointedly not meeting his twin's gaze. They remained silent as I danced them discreetly to the 'nook' and pulled George inside before he could protest and people noticed.

"Wha-"

"Shut up!" I said ignoring my twins gasp. "Throughout this entire situation you have refused to listen to me and now your gonna button it and let me do the talking. Now when you told me what you did the other night I wasn't shocked. Well I was but…"

"No I-"

I paused for a moment, ploughed straight through George's protests, "I was not disgusted."

"Don't want you to- what?"

I smiled indulgently at my twin. "I was not disgusted, simply because I feel the same way" Staring deeply into his eyes I said "I love you"

There were no explanations, no clarification it was not needed. My eyes dropped to George's lips as I swooped forward and claimed his brother's mouth for my own.

* * *

So what do you think? PLEASE review! I'm on my knees here! 


	5. Affrodisiac

'Tis helpful to listen to Brandy's 'Afrodisiac' whilst reading this but you don't have to, obviously.

Disclaimer: Neither characters NOR song belongs to me!

* * *

The moment my lips touched Georges I realised with absolute clarity that this was _right_! We became closer if possible then we ever had been and his lips… oh they were so soft and tentative… I almost died of pleasure. 

His hand came up to cup the back of my head as I pressed him into the trunk of a tree and the kiss was passionate and gentle at the same time.

Suddenly a rustle off to my left penetrated my hazy thoughts and I quickly pulled away from him. To red heads fell through the bushes and at closer inspection, I realised that it was our parents and not wishing to stay in the slightest, I grabbed George's hand and we ran out giggling and breathless.

I stopped just short of the dance floor, looking around quickly whilst subtly caressing George's hand with my thumb.

Bill and Charlie had left already for reasons I didn't want to examine to deeply and yet in a strange way…did.

Spotting the person I was after I sped over to Harry who was currently in charge of the music and asked for a muggle song that I had been hearing on my father's radario…. radical…rad- fuck it the thing that made music.

I was sure Harry would have it but actually getting Harry's attention off of one of our prettier cousins and onto me was proving a little difficult. Fortunately I managed it eventually and the opening strains washed over us.

Spinning George into my arms I started whirling him around in my arms and making a big deal of it just to cover up to everyone else how much I was enjoying it.

The song went on as I laughed into his gorgeous blue eyes and a crowd gathered to watch our antics.

Suddenly George broke away from me and as the chorus started up he started spinning… on his head.

I hadn't got a clue what he was doing but I heard Harry actually pull his attention willingly away from my cousin to say "_Shit _he can break dance!"

Feeling decidedly neglected as George moved into another astonishing move I fell into an ancient Egyptian dance I learnt from the guys and Bill in Egypt.

The dance was actually really cool and it was a constant battle between George and I to keep the crowds attention.

Then as the song drew to end we both brought out our fanciest moves spinning and whirling like mad men, shooting each other cheeky grins as we did so.

And then the grand finale!

The crowd around us broke into uproarious applause as I helped my twin up and embraced him under the guise of smiling fun.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" I whispered in his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered.

I was about to whisper back that actually I would when he pressed his mouth to my ear again and said "Well? Are we retiring early or what?"

I started at that, did he mean? Yes the look in his eyes said he did and there was no way in hell I was going to say no to the new, liberated and yet very familiar George.

We weaved our way through friends and relations coming to stop in the briefly empty kitchen. Though I was practically trembling at the thought of what George wanted too do, I was desperate for a drink so I told him and let him go up ahead.

Pouring a big glass for myself I slowly ascended the stairs and onto the landing.

I was simply walking along I swear, when I saw the door to Charlie's room open a crack… and I looked through into the room beyond.

Lying there with the white sheet draped around their naked hips was Bill and Charlie. Bill was leaning over Charlie and was smiling and suddenly Charlie lifted a hand to stroke a cheek and run it over the burnished curls.

Narrowing his eyes he sighed, "I remember you" and then kissed him sweetly.

I know I should have been repulsed, hell they aren't even twins…but I understood and they were obviously deep in love, I could feel no disgust.

* * *

Please reveiw! 


	6. Yummyness and pillow talk

Warning: extreme fluffiness factor.

Disclaimer: You know, I know why bother?

Anyway…ENJOY!

* * *

I approached what had once been our bedroom with a good deal of nervousness, after all I loved George with every fibre of my being and the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint him… especially if I was going to be on top. 

Pushing open the door I glanced in… and nearly had a heart attack. George was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but a cocky grin and sporting a very cocky err… wand. Gulping and licking my lips roughly I edged into the room and shut the door.

Following me hungrily with his eyes, George sat there for a couple of minutes before finally saying cheekily, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come here!"

And I fully intended to.

Bounding over to him I felt the desire to have his naked chest against my own. I tore at my shirt, buttons flying in every direct and he grinned before pulling me down on top of him and feverishly devouring my mouth.

I groaned in satisfaction as our heated flesh connected, but I wanted more, much more.

The denim of my jeans rubbed against his groin causing delicious friction and he hummed with pleasure and thrust up into me. I gasped in turn and thrust back down before clumsily trying to remove them.

His fingers stilled mine and he took the jeans and my underwear off himself and tossed them over the side of the bed. We fell together onto the snow-white sheets, kissing hungrily and mouthing words of endearment to each other. His lips travelled down my chest, pausing to lave at a nipple whilst drawing lazy circles on my lower torso with those oh so talented fingers.

**Edited scene**

**

* * *

An hour later we lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs warm and sated and I was thinking rather idly as to whether I should put a silencing charm on the door next time… and perhaps a locking one too for that matter. **

"So…how do you like Egypt?" George said albeit a little breathlessly.

I smiled indulgently, "Well it's hot and there's a lot of hard work involved, but yeah, I love it. It's new and exiting and you'd be amazed at how different magic is out there. It evolves back from the pharaohs you see and I bet you didn't know that the sceptre they're always depicted with, is actually a wand!"

George smiled as I leant up and over him on my elbow in excitement. "In fact nearly all of the pharaohs were wizards except for maybe Amen Ra who was believed to be a squib but it was never proved… and of course you can guess how the red sea happe-"

I swiftly shut up as George pressed his lips to mine; eventually he pulled away and said, "Sorry you were just kinda cute."

I blushed and wondered briefly at the way the room had suddenly developed a shy air to it, whereas before there had been anything but.

I lay back down on the pillow my hand seeking his and our fingers entwining. "So how about you? How's the world of finance at this end?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh it's…interesting I suppose. I mean Mum's proud and Percy's… unbearably stifling-" He broke off at my giggle and realising the reason for my humour, smiled ruefully. "I guess he's kind of rubbed off on me as well."

"Oh we can't have that, I'm going to have to insist you come back with me and spend at least six months in a Percy free zone!" I said giggling again and kissing him gently.

"And if I don't?" He asked quietly.

I watched him silently before a teasingly pensive look settled on my face and I said, "Then I think I'm going to have to stay here with you… and then your going to be guilty of causing your own brother to lapse into insanity and…"

I was interrupted again with a kiss and a quiet "Shut up and fuck me into the mattress!"

Which again I did.

* * *

Some time later we lay in bed, George was behind me and I was encircled in his arms, his hand lazily stroking my chest. 

"When did you know?"

I heard the tentativeness in his voice and smiled to myself.

"We were playing Quidditch, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor I think. It was raining and the wind was blowing hard and it was fifth year. The dementors came onto the pitch because they were guarding the school from a possible attack on Harry from Sirius Black. The stadium grew deathly cold, Harry fell from his broom and plummeted towards the ground…and all I could see, all I could think about was you.

You looked so vulnerable, with your lips parted and worry in your eyes for Harry, your hair was tousled and your clothes clung to you because of the rain… and I knew. I knew that I never wanted you to be worried or hurt or vulnerable ever again and that I would do anything, anything in my power to make it so. I knew that I loved you like a brother should never love his kin."

I sighed and hid my face in the pillow, "Guess I didn't do a very good job!"

He pulled me closer and hugged me tighter. "No it was my fault, I put us through the separation, the hurt and the pain, not you."

"No but I-"

He silenced me with a finger to my lips, "Shh, it doesn't matter anymore, we're together and personally there isn't a thing you can do to get away from me now!"

I smiled and turned around in his arms, "I love you George."

"Me to, more than I should."

* * *

If you wish to read the edited scene simply go to Adult fanfiction and search for **Eowynselixure** you will find this story in the list of stories I have written 


	7. Morning after

Disclaimer: Nope J.K still won't give that seriously sexy duo so 'sigh' they still aint mine (hangs head)

* * *

"I think it's time we got up." 

George turned over on his back and stared blearily at me as I leant over him.

"What…(yawn)…time?"

"One…(kiss)…thirty"

George glared at his reflection, "You kept me up deep into the night and now you want to wake me up at one thirty?" He asked incredulously, "Your crazier than I ever comprehended."

I slung an arm over my brother, effectively stopping him from rolling back over, "You weren't complaining last night if I remember." I winked and planted another kiss on Georges upturned nose.

"That was then," George grumbled. Was that a flush?

"Yer well this is now and you need to sort out some leave from work!" I smiled, "Before of course you transfer to Egypt!"

George smiled, "Well if that was all then I can simply owl my boss. I haven't taken a holiday since I started and so have officially got about four and a half weeks leave saved up – to be taken when I please."

I pretended to reel back in horror, "Oh god this is serious, and I'm going to have to stamp that Percy-ness out of you!"

"What? You haven't had leave till now either!"

I frowned slightly, George had just bypassed the perfect opportunity to Percy bash- what?

"Yer but I have no choice as you'll understand when you arrive in Egypt, everything's so hectic and we're understaffed which is why they'll love to have you aboard finally. Besides _I _get longer holiday's." I said sticking my tongue out at my twin.

"Uhuh." George said his own tongue poking out between his teeth endearingly as he penned a note to his boss.

My frown grew deeper, why wouldn't my twin talk about Egypt? Or rather transferring there?

* * *

George was sleeping comfortably, his head on my chest. 

I however was puzzled and a little worried; didn't George want to be with me? Was this simply a pleasant interlude that wouldn't last?

No, no that couldn't be, I could feel how much George loved me, but I could also sense uncertainty and a little sadness and fear.

I was torn abruptly from my musings when George sat up suddenly and practically yelled "What day is it?"

"Sunday why?"

He started to subside slowly back onto the bed, "Phew that's alright then… No wait- " He sprang back up again and then after a pause jumped out of bed and started pulling on his clothes.

"I promised as it's Charlie's birthday, shit, shit, shit."

"Promised who? What?"

George finished zipping his jeans up and grabbing a jumper leaned over me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll be back in a couple of hours" With that he sprinted towards the door before turning and giving me a soul searching look- "Love you!" He said before disappearing round the door.

* * *

It had been two weeks and I couldn't be happier. George was my everything all I can remember of those two weeks is his face, his beautiful body, his lips brushing sinfully against mine and his… 

But no I forget myself. Basically we had a lot of sex, but also we explored each other anew. Not just physically but mentally, what made us different- what made us right.

Although there was one cloud, okay two. George had still not participated in a conversation about transferring to Egypt and everyday with the exception of Sundays, he disappeared for a few hours. Not to mention the fact that I'd never got an answer out of him about_ LAST _Sunday.

Where he went I don't know. Indeed he walked out of the house and was gone. I couldn't figure it out and I knew the only reason I wasn't demanding answers was because, I didn't want to ruin the bliss.

Ok perhaps I could be a little happier.

* * *

Yay things are about to get complicated but interesting and I hope you enjoy. Oh and you can show your appreciation by perhaps, maybe, sort of reveiwing? 


	8. Confessions of a torn twin

Enjoy!

* * *

I lie awake waiting for him, tonight I am going to insist on some answers.

George is later than usual, much later. He usually comes back from his little trips- god knows where, at around five a clock. But tonight the hands on the clock move ever slower and even as both hands reach the twelve they are still moving, prolonging my torture.

I know that if he were with someone else sensibility's sake would demand that he be a little more discreet and I know in my heart of hearts he would never do that to me- but I can't help but wonder…

I glance at the clock yet again, Twelve fifteen… why is it when you want time to move slower it goes impossibly fast and likewise when you wish it would speed up, say if you were sitting in a written N.E.W.T exam having finished- it crawls by?

I hear a sound outside the door and lever up in bed. The door opens quietly as George steps in. He looks exhausted and doesn't even notice I'm awake nor that the lights on.

"Where have you been?" The question I have been suppressing for so long falling easily from my lips, my desperation clear.

He starts, turning to the bed and looking flustered.

"What are you still doing awake?" he says moving to sit on the bed beside me and kissing me in greeting.

Much as I liked it I pushed him off quickly, "Don't do that! Don't skirt the issue!"

He sighed, "I guess you want some explanations?"

"Yer as a mater of fact I do!" I said all the uncertainty and anger I'd been feeling those past two weeks flooding to the surface.

"I wanna know why you never talk of coming to Egypt with me, I want to know where you go every day, I want to know why whenever I mention Percy in a negative way you purposely ignore the conversation or change the subject!"

I turned away so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"I want to know if there is someone else?" I whispered.

I felt a hand on my cheek turning my head back round to him. "Don't ever think that! Now that I've got you I'm not going to let you go and I'm certainly not going to do anything to jeopardise our relationship."

"Then why all the secrecy?" I asked somewhat tremulously (god how I hate my eyes, like damned taps at times.)

"Come downstairs, I want to make sure know one hears this and I could murder a cup of tea."

Sitting downstairs sometime later I sat opposite my much-loved twin with a cup of tea nursed between my fingers, silently waiting for him to begin.

"I hardly know where to start." He said eventually.

"I suppose I should start when Percy first contacted me. It was about a month after you'd left for Egypt… I hardly need to add what kind of mood I was in at the time, sad, depressed ashamed and above all I was missing you. I was walking through the motions of everyday life and throwing myself into work. That was pretty much the only thing I showed any enthusiasm for."

He stopped a moment to sip at his tea and I supposed gather his thoughts.

"It was a complete surprise therefore to come back to find a letter waiting for me from Percy, I mean know one had heard from him since he left saying all those terrible things to dad. It kind of…woke me up I suppose."

Again he paused to sip his tea.

"Anyway in his letter he expressed the wish to see me, he'd given his address and asked if I would go and visit him the next day after work. He also congratulated me on 'finally settling down and making a career for myself.'!

At first I didn't think I would go so I didn't reply, but the next day I found myself pouring over a map in my lunch break in order to find out the exact location of his flat.

I arrived there shortly after I left Gringotts that afternoon. I found him in a terrible state- he could hardly answer the front door and as soon as he had he went back to a chair in his tiny living room and wrapped himself up in a blanket. He was coughing horribly ever so often and had a tray of at least fifty vials of potion next to him.

To cut a long story short he's dieing Fred. He caught some rare wizards illness on a business trip to Africa that Fudge couldn't be" He stopped an angry expression gracing his face as he controlled his anger at the sheer lack of thought and feeling the minister had shown. "… _Arsed! _To go on! And now he is alone and unemployed and that rat of a man doesn't even have the _decency _to provide for him in anyway, despite the fact he's the cause of all this!"

He pounded his fist on the table, his fury flying out of control before he reined it in quickly.

"The reason Percy wanted to see me was because he's discovered some things whilst he's been laid up and had free time on his hands. It's given him a chance to research something he's been desperately wanting to for quite some time.

He found out that a long time ago, I can't remember exactly when… two of our ancestors, a brother and sister fell in love. They knew it was wrong of course and they denied it for as long as they could, but eventually they gave in and lived… well cliché as it is… happily ever after away from prying eyes on top of a mountain together, because it was isolated so they were hounded by know one and were able to live a relatively normal life without being shunned.

The brother finding such happiness with his sister and such love, believed that this level of bliss could only be found with a sibling and so ensured that every five generations of the Weasley family there would be at least one incestuous couple- no matter what genders or age."

Suddenly it became clear why he was telling me this.

"Percy's fallen in love with you hasn't he?" I asked fearing the answer.

He looked up at me… his eyes begging me to understand.

"He has been for a very long time, it's part of the reason he left you see, he didn't think he stood a chance with me- didn't know why he was feeling that way. He kept a very close eye on me until he heard how dedicated I had become to work and thought that perhaps given the similarity that we finally shared… he could make it work."

"And did he?" I ground out between clenched teeth, my jealousy over the thought of _anyone _considering claiming George other than me, making me irrational.

"Of course not! I told him I loved you and he apologised saying it would have been wrong of him to expect anything anyway considering he is dieing. In fact he says that's probably the reason he's dieing- because I chose _you_ and his love is not returned."

I processed this for a while and he let me do so, remaining silent.

"So is that where you've been going everyday?"

"Yes only," His eyes widened as he guessed what I had deducted from this fact, "Not for the reason you think, he needs help and refuses to let the family know for his own stubborn reasons, therefore I've taken over the job, seeing as it's the least I could do."

"That's the reason I clam up when you bash Percy and the reason I clam up about Egypt is because… well I'm not sure I can come I mean Perce' needs me at the moment and there is no way I can be there for him in Egypt."

I jumped from the table my hands splaying out in front of me, "You mean to tell me what you said earlier was bullshit!"

He shrank in the face of my anger,

"W-what?"

"You said you'd never do anything to jeopardize our relationship and yet here you are telling me that you're going to separate us with god knows how many miles for god knows how much longer!"

He to now jumped up, anger showing plainly on his features too, "Why is it _me _who has to make the sacrifice? Why can't _you _stay _here_?"

We stood there facing each other across the table, identical red faces depicting hurt and anger, breathing harshly and staring each other straight in the eye.

Finally I turned away muttering,

"Your wrong! You have chosen him!"

* * *

Ooh disention in the ranks! 


	9. Orange explosion

Disclaimer: Well I think I've just about given up! Damn J.K. Rowling! I only want the twins…and Draco…and Ron…and bugger it all you know I want the whole damn thing!

Where were we? Ahh yes!

* * *

Ok, ok I was a selfish, heartless, unfeeling, and very jealous bastard! I know it now and I knew it then. The difference is at that time the jealousy was overwhelming and it took me two whole days to realise exactly what I was doing.

In those two days I thought solely of _MY _pain and _MYSELF_ I didn't notice or perhaps didn't want to notice George's lowered head, his pleading yet defiant eyes – the pallor of his skin and the bruises under his eyes.

Perhaps I was seeing myself when I looked at him, I don't know. As I said it was all about _ME _those two days and I swear to every deity that I will strive never to let it be that way again.

I had started to sleep on the sofa, perhaps if I hadn't I would have noticed sooner. But my pride decree that I bruise my back with rusty springs that persisted to dig into it no matter which way I turned.

So there I was two days later once more getting ready for a family birthday celebration. It was Ron seventeenth and he had decided that we all should sit down for a birthday meal rather than have a party. That's always been the way with Ron- food being way more important than pretty much anything else in his life. I pitied the girl he'd end up with.

Charlie and Bill were coming once more and I wondered briefly if they new of the spell, the 'incestuous spell' or 'damned bloody spell' as I chose to call it.

I started down the stairs and was soon immersed in the comings and goings of my family and friends, although one face was missing!

Ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest when realising this I moved outside and took a few very much needed lungful of air.

The sight my eyes met was- paralysing.

Orange! Everywhere you looked there was orange. Orange banners, orange tables, orange chairs, orange table cloths, orange sparklers in the border and every single orange food you can think of plus some that weren't originally orange.

Shaking my head I moved towards the groaning table and found my place card amongst the many florescent orange bits of paper. I soon found it and was glad to note that George's was next to me. I may have been fighting with him but I missed him terribly.

Slowly the table began to fill up with people as more and more guests arrived, until eventually only George's place was left to occupy.

Mum of course was in her element chatting to one of our many cousins or second cousins or something.

"You see it's lovely when we have this celebrations because my boys come home," she said beaming at Bill and Charlie, "and seeing as we have nine birthdays a year-"

"Mum you know we cant come home for _EVERY _birthday." Charlie reproached lovingly.

"Oh well you need to find some nice young ladies to settle own with and then you can stay here or at least be forced to visit more often to show me my grand children!"

Only I saw the way Charlie's hand gripped Bill's hand tightly under the table at this as Bill calmly stroked it to soothe him.

I turned away. This indeed was a problem and I had often thought on it. There was no way I was going to pretend to settle down happily with the _RIGHT sort _of girl. I also couldn't stand the idea of either George or I changing our appearance to appear like any other couple to the outside world.

We also wouldn't be able to have children- not together at any rate.

I tuned back into the conversation just as the alcohol was cracked open. Mum who had already consumed rather more than her fair share seeing as she had cooked dinner, was nattering on happily, a faint flush to her cheeks- completely unaware of Bill and Charlie's pain.

"You see I always thought you'd find a nice young girl and settle down _EARLY _Bill, you were always that type, jump in feet first without thinking of the consequences- but I always new you'd pick the right one. Whereas Charlie takes his time- he always considers things from every angle and yet more often that not considers his conclusions invalid and jumps in head first anyway so you see I rather expected to have them nicely married off by no-"

"Mum please!" Bill said desperately trying to subtly comfort Charlie who was ashen and shaking quite noticeably.

"I can just imagine their children, all red haired cherubs an-"

Suddenly Charlie darted to his feet, his chair crashing to the ground as he ran to the house."

"Oops" Giggled our more than tipsy mother, "Did I upset him?"

Bill got to his feet his own body shaking although with anger instead of distress. "Yes mum I think you did!" His voice managing to remain steady despite his clenched fists. With that he turned and headed up to the house.

I could understand their reactions, I felt a mixture of anger and hurt myself. I knew my mother couldn't know and that the things she was saying were said in innocence but still…

My thoughts were interrupted as my mother shook her head at her eldest actions and spotted- George coming towards us.

"George you're late! Go and sit by Fred there's a good boy and apologise to Ron for your lateness will you?"

He nodded and sat down beside me, taking a plate and loading it with food before leaning towards Ron and muttering "Sorry, emergency at work!"

I frowned, emergency at work? What so important that they'd need George to- and then I knew, it wasn't work it was Percy! He'd been with him! _HE _was the emergency and he'd missed the beginning of Ron's birthday celebration because of it!

At first I saw red! But then I thought of the reasons why. Percy needed him and he had gone and I remembered the amount of times he had given up things for others or sacrificed something or let someone else down… the amount of times he'd done it for me!

And in that moment I forgave him and flayed myself for being such a selfish, needy, prick!

Tentively I placed a hand on his leg… only to have it brushed off angrily. But of course not one to give up easily I lent in, boy did I have one hell of a trump card up my sleeve!

**"Oh but my greedy hands **

**Would wander silken thighs" **

As I whispered this, my hand firmly attached itself to the inside of his thigh and started to move steadily upwards.

**_Edited scene_**

Discreetly wiping my hand on an orange serviette, I turned to look at someone opposite me to the right of George who was trying to get my attention.

"I think it's great that you two are so close!"

We froze.

"Twins are so great! I wish I had one of my own!"

I smiled in relief and hugged George closer to me.

"Yes we are very close." I said to her.

And to him I whispered, my breath rustling through his hair,

"I've been a fool.

I love you.

Forgive me."

* * *

Hehe aint I a meanie? 


	10. Head over feet

Disclaimer: Now I really thought she was going to cave this time…oh well.

* * *

George pulled me roughly into the kitchen after having made our excuses to the guests and we collapsed against the table giggling and clasping each other for support.

"Why did y- why did you do it?" George stammered out through bursts of laughter.

"Well it was obvious you weren't going to listen to me any other way!" I said as before he punched me playfully on the arm.

"You could have done something else but I have to say part of me really enjoyed it!"

"Bet I no which part!" I said glancing pointedly down before drawing him close for a hug. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You are totally forgiven on the grounds that that was a truly beautiful poem and that was a heart rending apology" I looked at him my eyebrow raised slightly, "Ok, ok," He laughed, "That was a truly awesome experience!"

I laughed with him as he pulled me in for a kiss and just before our lips met whispered "Good"

I melted into my twin, savouring his lips as he forcefully ravaged my mouth, a thank you and perhaps punishment for my earlier actions. I could feel a hand running slowly from my chest to my crotch and just as his hand reached my lower abdomen-

"Fuck!"

We broke apart guiltily and looked around to see who had caught us. Bill stood in the doorway shock dieing on his face as he stepped forward. "You guy's really aught to be more careful with that sort of thing! Anyone could've walked in! Be grateful it was just me!"

George shrank into me even as he said, "It's not what you think-"

I held him tighter and said, "It's ok George, He's with Charlie."

They both turned to me in shock and I said, mainly to Bill "What you don't think I can't tell an incestuous relationship when I see one? Considering I'm in one myself?"

Bill nodded conceding the point as George protested, "How come you neglected to tell me about this?"

I shrugged, "Wasn't my place to say."

Bill smiled in thanks and said, "Well at least now we know people in the same boat."

"How is Charlie?" I asked, "I noticed he was pretty upset by what mum said."

He sighed, "He is, Charlie doesn't like the fact we have to hide our relationship, hates the idea that we will never be a normal couple, at least in the outside world anyway."

"The 'outside' world?" George said just as puzzled as I.

Bill checked the garden to make sure know one was about to interrupt us and then led us to a table. "Ever since Charlie's birthday we have been living on an island- an island where there is a colony of incestuous couples!"

We both stared at him, our mouths open. "Wh- what about work?" "How did you find it?" "You can actually have an open relationship?"

Our bewildered questions bombarded him and he held up a hand to silence us. "Look for a long time Charlie and I have been enduring months of solitude. We could only see each other when we came back here for Birthday's and such. It was hell as I'm sure you know. When we came back for Charlie's birthday I told him of an island I'd heard of called Tiraslee. There we can be ourselves and have an open relationship together. There is a port gate there, which is how we get to and from work. It was one of the first places to have one."

I felt my heart leap as the possibility of George and I having an open relationship became a reality and I could sense his excitement as well.

"How do you… I mean can you just by a house and live there?"

"Well you have to be incestuous of course, you also have to take an oath and have a spell cast on you to make sure you tell know one of the island except other incestuous couples. Of course this spell allows for couples that are simply pretending and will not allow me or any other member to tell those people."

"Why all the secrecy and why would anyone pretend to be incestuous?"

"The island isn't as well-kept secret as we would like, there are those who would and have attempted to infiltrate the island and destroy it. Those who are against people like us."

I thought about this in silence. Of course I knew that the majority of people would never accept us – but I never thought we would be in danger from these people.

"Do I take it your interested in moving to the island?" Bill asked hopefully.

I glanced at George; I could feel his hesitation- and the anger flared at the reason for it!

"Yes but not now, there are things we need to sort out first." His eyes bored into mine beseechingly, begging me to understand. I simply nodded.

"Okay then I'll send you an application form in the post, it's always best to get those in as soon as possible as it all takes some months to work out all the kinks, although at a word from you I could speed up the process as your part of my family and so I can vouch for you."

With that he stood up to leave, "I better go, I left Charlie to sleep and he's always horniest when he's just woken up!" With that he winked and left us.

"Fred?"

I looked over at George, he looked nervous.

"Um could I… will you come with me to see Percy tomorrow?"

I gasped, it must have taken him so much courage to ask me that. I recognised it for what it was, he was opening himself up for scrutiny as well as his and Percy's relationship. He knew I'd be watching for any sign that they were involved and he knew that this would be an opportunity for me to get things straight in my mind and warn Percy off if needs be.

I cautiously cleared my throat, "Okay then"

He smiled a huge smile at me and took my hand, "Lets get back to the party!"

Oh that was so a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Shit.

* * *

"Yay!" The whole table erupted as the song came on, we all loved Alanis Morissette mum played it constantly as it is.

I turned back to Hermione with a smile as the music washed over us.

"So are you ever going to set up that famous joke shop?" She asked with a giggle. I suspected she'd been at the wine almost as long as mum.

I turned to George with a smile- and then a frown as I realised he wasn't there. Strange normally the twin radar would have kicked in and I would have felt him leave.

"Um well I don't think so…maybe later on down the line." I said searching the crowd for George.

Hermione was asking me another question but suddenly I wasn't listening as a hand lowered the zip of my flies

**_Edited scene_**

I felt myself being gently tucked in and opened my eyes to let my surroundings come back into focus and suddenly George was there asking me if I wished to dance and taking me far away from inquisitive snobs.

I lay my head tiredly on his shoulder as he swept me around the dance floor. We didn't even pretend to make a joke of it and truly everyone was to drunk to notice.

And this time it was he, who whispered into my hair,

"This is our song,

I love you,"

* * *

As I mentioned earlier all edited scenes can be found on Adult fanfiction. Go to chapter six for details.

Please review!


	11. Percy

Disclaimer: Boohoo- you know the cause of my pain. Bloody J.K Rowling.

Warning: Character death

* * *

I awoke the next day and glanced at the clock, it was 10.30 and not surprisingly everyone was still in bed. I yawned, stretched and snuggled back into the warmth at my back, gently stroking the arm wrapped around me. We were going to Percy's today and although I was apprehensive about it I wasn't nearly as worried anymore. 

George stirred behind me and I turned to smile at him as his eyes fluttered sleepily. He smiled back before inhaling deeply "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty" I answered wrapping my arms around him.

"Mm I don't want to get up"

"We don't have to yet."

"I promised Percy I'd be round early to check on him, he had a bad time of it last night" I nodded and climbed unresistingly out of bed.

"Doesn't mean there isn't time shower though," He said winking at me.

I followed him rather hurriedly into the bathroom.

* * *

I polished off my last muffin with raspberry jam as mum bustled around us fussily. Know one else as yet had surfaced and even mum winced every time there was a particularly loud noise. 

I smirked as she put a pot down rather too loudly, her hand flying to her head and her breath whistling through her teeth.

"Wild night mum?"

"Shut it Fred and eat your breakfast."

"Already have mum," I sang cheerfully.

"Enough with the cheek young man now where is your brother and has he eaten?"

"He's upstairs mum and no he hasn't," I said moving to place my plate in the sink with the rest of the crockery currently washing itself up.

"No worries mum I'm not hungry" George said wandering into the kitchen still combing his hair.

"George Weasley WHAT have I told you about neglecting meals? I don't know honestly getting them to eat properly is such a trial you'd think they'd…" She muttered on to herself as she flicked her wand at some bread and the still open pot of Raspberry jam causing them, some butter and a knife to start making a sandwich.

George rolled his eyes at me and stooped to put his boots on.

"There you are dear, now make sure he eats it Fred and oh better make you a flask of tea as well"

"Mum honestly we're going to eat today!" George said impatiently dragging on a coat while I pulled on mine.

"I'm just making sure you do dear now have a good time where ever your going and I'll see you later."

She kissed us both and we headed out the door and down the drive. We reached the end we turned right and walked down the road a ways. Stopping at a fork George turned to me and held me in his arms.

"Now you're sure you want to do this?" He asked me, worry evident in his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, he's my brother too after all I shouldn't let a silly emotion such as jealousy get in the way of that."

He smiled at me before apparating us with a crack to what I presumed was Percy's flat.

Percy's flat was small and ugly with musty yellow carpets, whitewashed walls and the stench of illness. Percy himself sat just as George had described him, in an armchair with a tray of countless jars and potions beside him and an old worn blanket draped across his knees.

"How are you Perce?" George said moving over and planting a kiss on Percy's forehead.

My fists clenched at the familiarity and I missed Percy's quiet answer. When George pulled back I saw Percy looking at me curiously with a smile on his face.

"So I see he finally relented and excepted my invitation." He said before coughing violently into a hanky, holding up a hand to ward George off.

He reminded me so much of an old man on his deathbed and I almost laughed because I had always thought of Percy as an old man, but I didn't because not once had I imagined him on his death bed.

"Go and make us a cuppa George please? I've been gagging for one all day!"

George did so and Percy motioned for me to sit down. "So I take it George told you of our ancestors and the legacy?"

"Yes he did," I answered quietly.

"I take it the hostility I am sensing now is because he told you of my feelings towards him?"

"Indeed"

"Hmm" He reclined back in his chair and looked at me in an assessing manner.

"I am not long for this world," He said matter of factly. "And this is due I believe to the fact that George does not return my feelings towards him, because of you" He stopped for a moment and coughed once more into his hanky.

"You see I am a mistake! Every fifth generation of Weasley's so far has had an exact number of children and at least one incestuous couple. You and George were obviously meant to be together so deeply in love as you are and so there is no chance that George would ever choose me. He has chosen you and so any chance at love has been taken from me and I am to be removed because I'm not needed."

He coughed some more and simply looked at me.

I felt suddenly extreme pity and sadness for my brother who was destined to die because George chose me. Of course I could not, would not have it any other way but still… it was very sad.

"I am sorry," I said genuinely meaning it.

"Oh no need to be sorry, George chose you and quite frankly I don't blame him. I understand that right from the start it was always you. It was only when he'd admitted to himself that he loved you that I started to go downhill." He leaned forward towards me suddenly grasping my hand with weak and pale fingers.

"Promise me!" He rasped his voice growing strained. "Promise me you'll look after him! Promise me he'll be loved!"

I stared at him shocked, "Of- of course he will be! I love him with my entire being, I will never let anything happen to him if I can help it!"

He stared deep into my eyes and then seemingly satisfied he muttered something- an incantation I think, that I couldn't quite catch and pressed something cold and metal into my hand and said a final word.

Magic coursed through the room and exploded in myriad of colour but rather than harm me as I expected it flowed through my veins and seemed to settle like a glowing ribbon about my heart. Where it ended I couldn't discern but I knew there was an end. Percy smiled at me tiredly and then fell back into his chair. His eyes gently closed and I realised he'd gone awfully pale.

George ran into the room looking extremely worried and confused as to the cause of the explosion I noticed he was clutching his chest and I moved instantly to see what was wrong but he brushed me off and ran to Percy's side.

I already knew in my heart that Percy was gone and I felt the grief well up in my chest. But the grief… was nothing compared to George's despair as he threw himself beside the chair and shook Percy trying to get a response, tears dripping down his face.

I clenched my fists unconsciously desperately wanting to comfort him but knowing to keep my distance. The cold metal bit into my fist and I opened my hand curiously.

I found a ring.

* * *

Hehe laterz! 


	12. Broken hearts

If you are confused about anything that goes on in this chapter just tell me and I'll address it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Oh you know the drill!

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

I glanced down once again at the ring cradled in the palm of my hand. It was white gold with aquamarine stones and tiny diamonds set round it. It was a tad girly for my tastes but still I had to admit it was pretty.

I looked back up at the view from the bedroom window. We were currently at Hogwarts where the entire Weasley family were residing in guest rooms at Dumbledor's invitation.

I smiled slightly as I felt two black clad arms slide around me and a cheek was pressed against the back of my shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing" I said slipping the ring back into my pocket and kissing my twin chastely before turning back to the window.

"Lovely funeral wasn't it."

"I don't know about lovely but I know Percy would have liked it… all the formality that is."

"Precisely, it was lovely because it's just what Percy would have wanted. After all if you can't have your own funeral the way you want it, what can you have?"

"Mmm, I wonder why he chose Hogwarts though?"

"Because it was where he was most happy and the rose garden was where w–"

"Where what?" I asked after he didn't complete the sentence.

"It doesn't matter," He said moving away from me suddenly but I could tell it did, I could tell it mattered a hell of a lot.

"George-"

"Ahh boys there you are, I thought perhaps you would like to pick up the few possessions Percy left here – the rest of your family is in a little more of a delicate state and I don't think there ready for it, must be wonderful to have each other, must make the pain a little easier to bear." Said Dumbledor as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, we are." George said looking at me with a beautiful glow in his eyes, transmitting to me how thankful he was.

I blushed and felt a tingle in my belly, I was still not quite used to getting my love for George returned. I always showed him how much I loved him – in any way I could, I would convey how much he meant to me and yet it was strange to be treated in the same way since I couldn't help but feel I didn't deserve it.

Trying not to look suspicious I turned to Dumbledor and said," Sure we'll look through them."

"Excellent!" He said rubbing his hands together almost gleefully, "Well if you'd like to follow me they're in my office."

* * *

"Oh gosh I remember these!" George said holding up a pair of glasses.

I looked up from my perusal of one of Percy's old diaries and laughed, "Oh yer, didn't he have to wear them when his pair broke and mum managed to get an old pair of uncle Sam's and Percy went tripping round for weeks because the prescription was wrong!"

"Yer and he was mortified because they were even thicker than his old pair and made his eyes look like dinner plates!" George finished collapsing back onto the bed in fits of laughter.

We'd taken the box back to our room to look through and had found all manner of interesting things. Old arithmancy books and quills and yellowing used parchment. Old diaries, a single white, dried rose that George had laid aside gently, a few feathers from Percy's owl he'd received when he became a prefect tied up reverently in a bit of string. Even an old copy of 'Wizards weekly wankathons' with pictures that made my toes curl and a certain part of me show a little more interest than I'd like.

Smiling indulgently at George still rolling about in hysterics I returned to the diary.

_-3rd of June 2000 – 7th year._

_Dumbledor sent for me again this year and told me I had to patrol the halls every night now and for longer shifts too because of Sirius Black. I am almost certain somebody is slipping out onto the grounds each night, silly fools! Don't they know the dangers?-_

I smiled again at Percy's usual stuffiness, it seemed ironic that all the things that annoyed me when Percy was alive amused me now that he was dead.

_-4th of June 2000 – 7th year_

_Ha! Almost caught them, sneaky bugger, snuck out a window on the ground floor and I wasted most of the night next to it waiting for them to come back. They must have gotten wise because they never did – perhaps I should follow them tomorrow?-_

"Fred! Look at this!"

I turned from the diary to see George holding up another, this one form Percy's fifth year.

_-2nd of January 1998 – 5th year_

_I've done it! I finally know all there is to know of the Weasley 5th generation anomaly! Apparently what has eluded me all this time was the myth that the man that fell in love with his sister so long ago forged six rings so that the future generations may where them. When said generations did put these rings on and an outside party said a special incantation then the couples would be bonded forever! He and his sister themselves wore a pair of the rings as they were bonded and it is said that these two rings will only sit on a finger that belongs to someone who's true soul mate is their kin. The rings also have several very strong protection charms weaved into the metal-._

"What do you think?" George asked.

I tell you what I thought! I thought Percy had bonded us together, but I wasn't going to say anything until I knew why George was so interested in the diary entry so I shrugged thinking guiltily of the ring sitting in my pocket.

"Well I have something to tell you that I think might relate to this but first I'm busting for the loo." Said George hopping off the bed and going into the bathroom.

I smiled, only George would thing a trip to the bathroom was more important than the fact that we could possibly be bonded, but then again he might not know.

I glanced back down at the diary I had been reading before and decided to read some more to pass the time 'till George got back.

_-5th of June 2000 – 7th year_

_I followed them like I said I would and found myself in a rose garden I'd never seen before. White roses they were and they must have been enchanted because they kept blooming about once every five minutes, it was amazing!_

_I tried not to get to side tracked by the beauty of the garden and turned to see who the little fool with no regard of their own safety was. It was George.-_

I stiffened. What had George to do with this?

_I had a go at him of course, told him he was a troublemaker with a flagrant disregard for the rules and his safety. But I couldn't help but notice how the moonlight brought out his freckles and turned his hair a mahogany colour that helped his skin shine with a pale opulence. He looked so ethereal._

_He was sad, I could see and he couldn't help but let the tears flow from his beautiful eyes. I asked him what was wrong but he simply shook his head – so I held him in my arms while he wept silently against my shoulder. I don't know when the embrace changed form comfort to passion, but it did and suddenly he was laid about before me. All mine to explore at my leisure._

_I took my own brother's virginity tonight – and I don't regret it for a moment. But it pains me to know that for him it was just comfort and though he loves me it will never be the way I love him because I know his heart belongs to another (though he refuses to admit to himself at this point) and I'm all to glad I don't know who._

_After would it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, the special bond I always knew we had has grown even stronger and though I know I will never be his lover again – I will always be his best brother._

_For one night I had my hearts desire and I will always treasure that.-_

I think it was then that I finally realised the truth of the saying 'The day my heart broke'!

* * *

PLEASE! IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW WHETHER YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER OR NOT PLZ! 


	13. Rain and Roses

Disclaimer: No I don't own this delightful twosome much as I'd love to and turn it into a threesome. yum!

Might be an idea to listen to 'Within Temptations' song 'Angels'

* * *

_Thump… Thump …Thump _I heard George finish up in the bathroom, the pain in my chest travelling up to my throat as my heart thumped painfully in my chest.

_Thump…Thump…Thump _I heard the hinges on the door squeak, as it slowly swung open.

_Thump…Thump…Thump _And then George walked cheerfully through – as if my world hadn't shattered around me, as if I couldn't see images of him and Percy in the moonlight – together.

_Thump… _"Right what I was going to tell you was… Fred? You alright bro?"

Bro? Bro, was that all I was to him? A brother and a handy fuck? Well if that was the case then which brother was he talking to? Silently I handed him the diary.

His blue gaze swept over the page his eyes widening and his face rapidly paling.

Looking back up at me he knew… knew that there was nothing he could say – nothing in the world he could say to make this better, to make me better.

Didn't stop him from trying though.

"Look Fred… It didn't mean anything I swear-" He went on and I tuned him out and went to stand by the window as he babbled on. It was raining, like tears, like the world was crying my pain and it were on display for all to see.

So pretty, such pretty pain.

All I could think was betrayal and all I could taste was deceit and lies, like thick, tasteless toffee on my tongue.

"And I never meant to keep it from you I swear-"

Jesus was he still going on? How long does take to say I slept with my brother, you know the one that isn't you.

"Fred, please?" Please what? What was please and why? Did please matter or help? Did it numb or console? Did it rectify problems previously untold?

I could feel him get up and move closer to me and the pain intensified. I couldn't handle this…

His hand barely touched my shoulder before I shrugged it off, swung round and punched him in the face.

He reeled back and hit the wall and I almost laughed at the predictable action of him cupping his nose.

"You had such scruples?" He flinched as I tried and failed to keep my voice for the most part, pain free.

I walked a little closer and even I could tell how predatory my gait was, how my eyes never strayed from his.

"You fought me… every step of the way! Because you said it was wrong, because you were ashamed of your feelings and yet you were not so ashamed that you couldn't succumb to our older brother… _under the moonlight!"_

I spat the last words as if they were a curse. Perhaps a crucio!

"Moonlight and Roses. Was it perfect George? Your first time I mean. Was it as 'special' as it's supposed to be?"

He said nothing, just kept his eyes on mine wary of the anger he knew I was only just suppressing.

I turned away and threw my arms up, "I can't stop thinking about it! All I can SEE is y-" I choked brokenly, "You and h- him t-" Swallowing roughly again I squeezed my eyes shut but the images kept coming.

_George's silken thighs around another – our brother. _

I could see the motion of their bodies, so beautiful with me but so grotesque with anyone else.

I could hear the little gasps he always made before he came, see his ecstasy-seized features in the shadow of _him_!

I needed to get away before I hurt my twin – now!

Spinning towards the door I ran. Ran through the door and out into the hallway and on through the many hallways of Hogwarts.

On and on past classrooms and tapestries and nooks and crannies and blank walls with blanker windows until colours blurred and objects disappeared.

Until I reached the entrance hall and stood in the middle of it trying to catch my breath. But soon I could feel the eyes of many bystanders upon me and this was an intensely private pain that had to be kept away fore if it were hidden and repressed I would go mad.

Out onto the grounds and into the rain where my feet pounded to the beat of my heart and my real tears mixed with natures.

Tripping and stumbling I made it to the patch of forest behind Hagrid hut where I finally slowed to a faltering walk. Strangely the deep breaths I was forced to take distracted me from the very real pain in my chest that was proving very hard to get rid of.

The tears kept flowing as I kept walking, would I ever get over this? Was it the end for George and I?

I walked round the edge of the forest not paying any mind to where I was going or why, which is probably why coming upon the garden was such a shock.

There were thousands of white roses. Thousands and millions of blooming white roses, continuously opening and closing.

Looking around I realised that in my haze I had missed the banishment of the day and coming of night. Accompanied by the moon.

Looking to the middle of the garden I briefly wondered if that was where…

Before looking away tears once again clogging my throat.

The rain had not let up and I was drenched and sodden – I did not care.

Perhaps I would die? Hypothermia, wizarding freeze? I could so easily just let it all go just die quietly right there.

Yes, yes what a good idea, I thought moving further into the garden and listlessly plucking up a rose that strangely enough continued to bloom in my fingers.

So I curled up in the centre of the garden, beneath pounding rain and went to sleep, the rose fluttering open and closed next to my heart.

* * *

I heard a buzzing to my right and attempted to frown, what the hell was that and why wouldn't it piss off and leave me be?

It got clearer and louder as I broke the surface of sleep.

It was a voice muttering over and over, something about being sorry and please wake up so they could make it right.

I shook my head in irritation because they wouldn't stop but this was a mistake as it hurt. Merlin it hurt.

The voice stopped when I did that and I opened my eyes to see why.

The light hurt my eyes it was so bright, so it was a relief when someone's head got in the way. Someone very beautiful. Someone with coppery locks and piercing blue eyes – pale freckled skin and lips that just begged to be touched with my own. They looked quite ethereal with the light framing their face like that.

"Fred?" The voice from before whispered, only now it wasn't irritating – now it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

Cheekily I looked up at them, "Who is that and are you an angel?"

* * *

Oh deary me. 


	14. My angel

Just to say:

Fred will _NOT_ stay this way for long promise!

It is an important part of the story so try to bear with me.

Disclaimer: don't own the gorgeous twins or the poem at the end though I wish I did!

* * *

"I am no angel," The vision in front of me muttered.

"Oh no, a fallen angel perhaps?"

He looked up, his blue eyes brimming with pain, "Fred don't do that – don't pretend like it's all alright!"

Fred? Why did he keep calling me that? My name wasn't Fred it was… well I knew it wasn't Fred.

"Who are you?" I tried.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Who are you?" I repeated, more slowly this time.

"You, you don't remember me?" He asked tears starting to brim in his eyes. I felt remorse for causing this sweet being any pain but there had to have been some mistake somewhere.

"No should I?" He stood up and his chair was knocked to the ground as he steadily began to back away from me. "I'm sorry I don't mean to cause you pain I simply-" He turned at this and ran, his feet pounding along the floor, doing absolutely nothing for my aching head. " Don't remember…you."

"What is all this racket?" A short, plump woman bustled out from a side office wearing a white cap and apron. I guessed she was a nurse.

"I don't know he just ran," I said flinching as she brought a metal tray on wheels with her that clattered noisily. "He seemed upset because I don't know him."

She stopped. "You mean you don't recognise him?"

"Well yes." I sighed why was this not sinking in?

"Do you recognise me?"

"No I've only just met you – will someone _please _explain what's going on here?"

"Well I suspect your suffering from a form of amnesia due to the illness wizarding freeze you picked up out there it can be a symptom. It was a close thing you almost died! Consider yourself lucky this is the only side effect."

"Amnesia? I don't feel like I've forgotten anything though!"

"What's your name, age and do you have any siblings?"

I sighed, god was she a simpleton? "My name is… is… well I'm…" I tried really hard to remember. I mean these are simple details; one just doesn't forget simple details.

But evidently I had, I could not remember a single personal detail and the harder I tried to remember the more impossible it became to remember.

"I think I had better notify your family!" The nurse said. But before she did this, she made me swallow a couple of potions. "For the pain." She said simply and the scanned my head with her wand.

Frowning she removed the tray and bustled off back to her office.

I lay back and stared up at the ceiling. It was a weird feeling not knowing anything about myself. Not that at that moment I could actually remember a time when I _did _know things about myself but still. I felt…lost.

It must have been about fifteen minutes later when there was a slight kafuffle at the door of the ward and then I was engulfed in a perfumed hug and someone was crying on my head.

"Fred Weasley! What _did _you think you were doing? Falling asleep in the rain! We could have lost you to and after Percy-" The figure seemed to break down again and I endured it all for a little longer before she pulled back.

Then the nurse came again and explained about my amnesia.

I perused the group surrounding me; there were about seven of them all males except for the woman that had been hugging me and a sweet little girl at the end. Nearly all of them had freckles and they _all_ had red hair.

Red hair… my angel had red hair. I wondered where he was.

The group was introduced as my family and I was told I had a twin called George. This exited me although I was also saddened when they told me that by rights I should have been able to remember him, as twins often remembered each other even when they could remember nothing else. I wondered if we were close.

I heard a noise come from behind the assembled group; Ahh there was my angel, although for some reason my heart tightened painfully in my chest as I saw the sadness in his eyes at the nurse's last statement.

"So basically stay with him, take him round Hogwarts and see if it sparks a memory and keep talking to him about the past, you know family outings that kind of thing. There is absolutely no reason to believe he wont make a full recovery and quite soon too." The nurse finished. Smiling at me she told me I was free to go.

I sat on the bed looking at the angel and wondering. I felt attracted to this man; hell did I feel attracted to him! And yet he looked like my family and I wondered… was he a cousin or heaven forbid a brother?

I watched as he twisted his hands nervously in his lap. "Fred…I-" He stopped not knowing what to say obviously.

I licked my lips nervously and watched as his eyes were drawn to the simple action, watched as he leaned in and devoured them.

It was like heaven had taken up residence in my lips mixed with a healthy dose of hell in my mouth and I loved it. And yet it was all so new to me, instinctively my mouth kissed back but I could not remember ever doing it before, to me this was my first kiss and then an image flickered in the edges of my mind, like a burning parchment shrinking and curling at the edges. I tried to grasp and view it but it was gone before I could.

He broke away and looked guiltily it seemed at the floor.

I was in cloud nine and couldn't understand his solemn attitude, "what's wrong?"

"Look there's something you aught to know," He said handing me a mirror.

I frowned confused and looked into it.

And saw my angels face staring back at me… only less perfect.

_Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...--_

Please R&R


	15. Somewhere

Disclaimer: Chh me own this FABULOUSE twosome? Um no.

Enjoy!

* * *

I stared into the mirror in absolute shock. I looked just like him… except, except in a way I didn't even compare. I couldn't put my finger to it as I looked up at him. We were identical down to the shape of those lush cherry red lips, but that was it – his lips shone invitingly, the blood pounding through them and giving them a rosy sheen that stood out against the pale of his face. Mine Lack lustre in comparison. Likewise his eyes shone just that little bit brighter and his hair was just a little deeper in colour, a little richer.

Tearing my eyes reluctantly from him I looked back down into the mirror.

Wait a moment…

"You- you kissed me!" I said bringing a finger to my own tingling mouth.

"Yes" He said simply.

"But, but I – I'm your brother, your _twin_!" I said gazing at him in shock.

"Yes"

Chucking the mirror aside I knelt up swiftly on the bed my horror mounting at this confusing mess I had seemingly fallen into.

"We share the same blood the same looks… we're one half of a whole and its…its _wrong_!"

He looked away pain marring those blissful features, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Well yes!"

"But you kissed me back."

"Yes but that was _before_ I knew you were related to me!"

"So you felt attracted to me."

"Ye-no… I don't know," I said weakly.

"Look I know that this all seems strange but- " He cautiously sat on the bed and blanched when I scooted as far away from his as I could, "There is an explanation."

He proceeded to tell me of a… curse of sorts, though he obviously didn't view it as one. He spoke with shining eyes and a glazed look as he recounted our albeit short romantic relationship so far. And I felt myself leaning in closer and alternatively gaping and laughing at his description of me. I could never imagine myself doing half the things he spoke of.

"So you see" he finished, "you're not wrong to feel this way… we're not wrong and you taught me that."

I looked away from him, "Could… could we put it on hold for a while…until I'm comfortable with it?"

He looked pained and disappointed but covered it easily; I suppose the whole twin thing was kicking in because it didn't work. "Okay."

* * *

Over the course of the next week George told me of my past and childhood, showing me round our old haunts at Hogwarts and trying to prompt my memory. I came to view him as my angel permanently for in my eyes he could do no wrong and so I christened him angel, much as he hated it.

He called me on it roughly six days after I woke up, we were sitting on the bleachers in the sun looking after our brooms.

"Fred?" He said squinting his eyes and scrunching up the rag he was using to polish his broom.

"Yes" I answered looking up from pruning the twigs of my own.

He didn't look at me, he hardly ever did directly, it felt… a little cold.

"Why do you call me angel?"

I smiled, "Do you not remember when I woke? I thought you were an angel."

"Yes but why, why would you think that?"

"Well I thought I was dead!"

"That's just it." He quickly swung around quickly and grabbed my arm, "That night in the rain, when they found you – it looked like you'd gone to sleep… now tell me who on earth goes to sleep in the rain? Huh who?" He started shaking my arm his expression desperate and angry, "You wanted to die didn't you? _Didn't you!"_

I cowered and backed up trying to get away, "I don't know, I don't know… please your hurting me!"

He let go of me swiftly plunging his head into his hands. "Who are you?" He whispered, "Your not my Fred, your so different" He raised and his head from his hands and appraised me slowly, "So innocent."

I knew it was coming and backed up quickly as he leaned forward but he effortlessly blocked my attempts to escape and wrapped his arms around me bringing his lips softly to mine. First touch and I melted right there and then. A big fat puddle of Fred Weasley on the Quidditch bleacher attempting to kiss his angel.

His lips tasted so sweet and yet spicy at the same time and I wondered if our kisses were always a mass of contradictions.

He ended it soon after and I slumped into his chest.

He sighed; "Why Fred?" and I knew he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to the person he'd lost, the person I was replacing and I hated his pain and mourned his loss.

"Look" I said tipping my head back to look at him, "I know I'm not him and I know you desperately want me to remember and I promise you I'll try… everything in my power to make you happy."

Something in his eyes sparked and I knew I'd said something right, something that reminded him of the former me.

"Thank you" He said before letting me go and grabbing his broomstick and hopping on it before saying, "Come on let's play Quidditch then!"

And I smiled and mounted my own broom before following him up into the skies.

Happier than ever because he started looking at me again.

* * *

I kept good my promise, pouring over old school books and joke items from the old days. I toured Hogwarts regularly everyday hoping to spark something in my memory and my angel became quite worried about me.

I hardly slept and barely ate I was trying so hard and focussed so entirely on trying to remember. I wanted to make him happy but not only that I wanted to be that person who could laugh and joke and fuck with him in wild abandon without a voice in my head telling me it was wrong and holding me back.

Still I ignored his pleas and entreaties, concentrating solely on my goal because I didn't believe he cared, not really because I wasn't real, wasn't whole.

One night I came back from a stroll around the grounds. I'd been circling the lake and watching the squid moving it's tentacles in a bored fashion around the lake and it had struck me how alone it must feel. Like me.

This had left me, as ever in a melancholy mood and so when I reached our rooms I was not in the best of moods.

I entered the room quietly shutting the door softly behind me.

"Your back."

"Yes"

I moved over to the bed and got changed sighing heavily all the while. Climbing into bed I just sat there as if I'd forgotten to lie down. Sifting though my mind for something.

The bed dipped behind me and warm lips dropped onto my neck, I couldn't be bothered to push him away so I simply exposed more of my neck for him and lost my self in the sensation.

"You think, try to remember and obsess far to much. You need a break."

I simply Hmmd and carried on thinking until he spun me round and latched onto my collarbone with that sinful mouth of his.

From there all thought stopped.

Until our hands were linked and he was pounding fiercely into me and I felt loved and safe and close, so close and then my world exploded in brightly colourd stars and patterns and… memories.

* * *

Dear, dear. Do tell me what you think of a submissive Fred. Aint it a change? Is it a good change?

No worries he wont stay this way, if you like it I'll make sure there's more submissiveness from Fred in the future than there was before.

Toodles.

Ooh please R&R


	16. For the moment

Disclaimer: Well I have to say I don't own Harry Potter… but boy would I like to!

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

I think it was like dying. I mean they say your whole life flashes before your eyes and that's exactly what mine did as I remembered it, remembered everything…everything. 

"Let me up." I said quietly.

He did so unresistingly and I practically leapt off the bed, scrambling round frantically for my robes.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I could hear the confusion in his voice… the slight hurt.

"Oh, I just thought I'd get some air you know." I said pulling the ties of my robe together with trembling fingers.

I walked swiftly towards the door never intending on pausing until he said, "Was it something I did?"

And it was a second before I carried on out the door – silence building like a wall behind me… because it was.

* * *

I went of all places, to the library. I'd never gone to the library much when we'd schooled here unless George and I needed to research a charm or potion for one of our pranks. 

It was strangely soothing, as I wondered around the bookshelves a musty, dusty sort of smell filling my nostrils.

Eventually seating myself by a window I finally faced my seething mass of – problems head on.

I hadn't wanted George to know that I'd got my memories back because I needed to sort out how I felt inside.

George… had betrayed my trust and slept with our brother and the repercussion of this knowledge still lay heavy in my heart.

When I lost my memory he cared for me and helped me. But he hadn't wanted me then – no he had wanted the one who was whole, the one I am now.

And yet if he hadn't wanted me, how come he had slept with me?

Damnation it was confusing and only one fact stood out clearly in my mind.

I couldn't exist without George and he could not exist without me…as proven by the past weeks events.

I sat their long into the early morning deliberating…and finally came up with a plan.

* * *

I slipped back into our room quietly. George was in the bed I'd left him in, his face held a troubled and pained expression. 

Ironically my heart hurt because I had caused it.

Slipping off my robe I climbed into the bed with him and smiled when his arms automatically surrounded me and held me close, the pained expression falling easily from his face.

* * *

I awoke to George's face looming over me. 

Catching his gaze I held it to convey all the love I had for him signalling it was ok.

Nodding his head slightly he lay back down beside me and drawing me close to him.

"Why did you leave?" He asked softly after a while.

I turned away as if pained and felt him hold me tighter in comfort.

I said in a voice barely above a whisper, "You don't like me."

"What?" He sounded shocked.

"You don't like me because I'm…I'm not whole"

He stayed quiet for a long time, so long that I worried I really was correct.

"I love you Fred," He said eventually, just seconds before I had to run away and hide to get away from the pain of my thoughts…the all-encompassing fear.

"I may not like the fact that you've lost your memory, but that doesn't mean I don't like you or love you less!"

Turning back to him I watched him as he carried on.

"And that's the reason you are going to slow down with this obsessive hunt for your memories. Your going to eat and sleep and I am going to help you regain them. But on my terms!"

I was touched by the raw emotion I his voice as he said all of this and snuggled into to him further.

"Well that's what I was hoping you'd do."

"What? Force you to slow down?"

"Well yeah kind of, but what I really meant was I was hoping you'd help me regain my memories."

"Oh? And how were you hoping I'd do that."

"Well" I said rising onto my elbows and looking down at him, "I thought there maybe a reason I wouldn't want to remember. I read in one of the books on amnesia that victims sometimes take longer to regain their memory because of a subconscious desire to block out a particularly painful or traumatising memory. So what I thought we could do is talk over the last couple of days leading up to the accident and see what jogs my memory?"

I felt him stiffen and let him panic for a few minutes before I casually said, "But first I'd like to discuss our relationship!"

He let out a breath quietly before, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" I said decisively.

And so he told me, how long he'd loved me, how we got together, and about the curse. Even our sex life and exploits were highlighted and you would have thought it was boring… but it wasn't because his love for me and remembered happiness shone in his eyes…and I could feel his love for me – and it felt warm.

* * *

Our new relationship as you could call it blossomed and I was happier than I'd ever been as I continued to grill him on our relationship and he continued to answer with unfaltering love and honesty. But for the moment by unspoken agreement we left off the sex. 

Two days afterwoulds we travelled back home and George had to go back to work.  
I was lonely and bored and was beginning to despise the pitying look mum and dad seemed determined to bestow on me.

They both had thought that home would have jogged my memory and were bitterly disappointed when it 'hadn't'.

But it was useful because George could see that drastic action needed to be taken soon and so would have to address the retelling of the couple of days before my accident.

I wanted him to do it voluntarily because any forced out version would be short and terse and I wanted a full confession.

And so I woke up on Saturday morning wrapped snugly in George's arms thinking gleefully that he had to tell me today…oh please.

Two arms tightened around me before a moist mouth found is way to my ear and said, "Fancy going out today?"

"Where?" I asked, admittedly a little breathlessly

"Ah it's a surprise," He said irritatingly before taking back his arms and climbing out of bed.

Ten minutes later we were dressed casually as he'd dictated and with a port key in our hands.

As we went out the door George snagged a basket form the larder (AN:I figured you know a magical larder to keep stuff hot and cold depending) shrinking it and putting it in his pocket.

We moved to the middle of a garden and both wrapped our hands round a wooden spoon. It must have been about a minute later when I felt the familiar tug behind my naval and we were speeding toward an unknown location.

We landed and I just managed to stay upright my eyes still closed and holding tightly to the spoon.

Suddenly George's arms were around me and his voice close to my ear. "Shh, keep your eyes closed and tell me, where are we?"

When he said this I began to notice our surroundings through my other senses. I could feel the wind battering forcefully against me, making my hair bend freely to its will. I could smell salt on the air and hear gulls crying overhead.

"The beach?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled indulgently. "Close enough, open your eyes."

Slowly I let my lids peel back to expose the scene before me… and my breath caught.

We were standing on the edge of a cliff, the sea pounding white tipped waves at the base, drowning the rocks below in swirls of foam.

Cliffs stretched for miles; each green tipped and rugged…standing strong against the battering breeze.

"It's beautiful." I whispered though he couldn't have heard me over the pounding waves and howling wind.

"Where are we?" I asked loudly now.

"The Cornish coast my love." He shouted back, "Wanna explore?"

I nodded emphatically as a yes and he laughed before tugging me into his arms and apparating us down to the stony beach below.

I pulled out of his arms reluctantly before staring around me in awe. The view was almost as good as the one from the cliff… almost.

"How do you know of this place?" I asked staring out to the horizon, trying to memorise the scene.

"I heard about it from a customer in Gringotts and I decided to visit. I come here whenever I need to relax now.

I smiled thanking him with my eyes for trusting me with this place that was obviously very special to him. I could feel it under my own awe and euphoria.

"So," He asked a little shyly. "Want to eat now?"

I nodded quickly, and then shook my head as I caught sight of the surging waves.

"No, I want to go paddling!" I said excitedly.

"What are you crazy?" He asked eyeing the powerful surf flinging itself up the beach and then sucking back down again only to repeat the motion a few seconds later.

"No!" I laughed tugging my trainers and socks off and urging him to do the same.

"Fred…" He protested half heartedly as I began tug his footwear off when it became apparent he wasn't going to. I loved the whine he inserted into his voice.

"Oh come on George please! We'll place grounding spells on the beach, just please!"

He moaned and groaned about suicidal maniacs but took his footwear off all the same.

Whilst he was doing this I cast the spells and then we ran towards the powerful foam, playfully dodging it as it came perilously close to our ankles, only to have it encase our knees a second later.

It stung after awhile the combination of salt on our skin and tiny stones being thrown against our legs as they were tossed about in the water. So we started playing chase along the narrow sandy strip along the beach just at the edge of the water just before the stones.

He gave up running as I tackled him to the ground, forgetting I was supposed to have lost my memory for a while and showering his sandy face in kisses. He looked surprised, but pleased and didn't comment.

It was late afternoon before we finally sat down to eat.

He'd prepared a meal fit for kings, with cold chicken, potato salad, green salad, quiche and marmite sandwiches. For desert pasta and strawberry sauce. All my favourites.

I almost kissed him again when I realised how much effort he'd put into making the day nice for me. But thought perhaps that it would look suspicious. We still hadn't had sex again and I had a hunch he was playing it gentle with me. Made me feel quite warm and fuzzy actually.

The sunset was beautiful as I looked over the fire tinted water and suddenly I heard a snap behind me, and it was George with a wizard camera taking a picture of me.

I looked at him in askance and he simply said, "So I can remember the good times."

I heard the sadness in his voice and knew that he was thinking about me regaining my memory and hating him. So I took the camera and said softly, "There will always be good times- now smile so I can have one."

He laughed and so I got a beautiful shot, with the wind tousling his hair and his cheeks flushed and bright. I couldn't wait until it was developed.

And as I looked at him. Radiant in his happiness… I forgot our problems and our fight, it was just he and I and I was happy to forget – for the moment.

* * *

A grounding spell is an equivalent to a rope attaching you to the shore and making sure your not sucked in and taken out to sea on the current 


	17. Clear the air

Disclaimer: Nope I want them but I can't have them!

Enjoy!

* * *

Time was growing short and I knew I had to get George to confess to me before he realised himself that I no longer suffered from amnesia.

I sat waiting for him to return from work the day after I we went to Cornwall. I was nervous and still unsure as to how I was going to make it so we discussed everything we needed to.

Running my fingers agitatedly through my hair I glanced out the window, not really taking in anything in just looking for the sake of looking.

I heard the door creak open behind me and spun round to greet my twin, but it was mum.

"Fred how are you?"

She said coming to sit down next to me on the bed.

I glanced at her confused, "I'm fine, why is something wrong?"

"No, no I just wondered how you were you know…if you'd remembered anything?"

I looked guiltily away, "Um no not yet"

"Oh ok then…there's a woman I know that is experienced at unlocking things from the mind and I was wondering-"

"No, no thank you mum I would rather do this myself."

She sniffed disapprovingly, getting up and grabbing her basket of washing, "Well if you don't _want_ my help then, Jesus you'd think he wouldn't want to be whole agai-"

She muttered the last as she went out the door but I heard it and tears came unbidden to my eyes as I realised how helpless I must seem to my family.

"Hey, what's this? You look upset and mum just came downstairs like a bear with a sore head."

George asked softly slipping into the room and setting his briefcase down by the armoire and coming to sit beside me.

"She thinks I'm some kind of invalid, thinks I don't want to remember, but I do!" I said remembering the desperate need to find myself I'd felt when suffering from amnesia.

He sighed and pulled me close to him. "Fred I think its time I told you something."

I looked up at him hoping against hope that he was going to tell me what I thought he was. He looked back down at me hugging me tighter before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"When…when we were in fourth year I started…feeling things for our that I knew I shouldn't be feeling. They were only little things, you'd brush my hand and it would tingle, you'd look at me and I'd notice you had more than three different shades of blue in your eyes. You'd talk to me and I would realise I could spend hours just listening to your voice. I even watched you sleep sometimes, you looked so beautiful.

They were only little things but they indicated so much more and I refused to admit to myself that they did. In fact I never admitted it until just after the leaving feast… but that's another story.

Anyway I was beyond confused and grew a little depressed at the time, I started sneaking out at night and going to a rose garden I found and I would sit and contemplate for hours over what these things might mean.

Anyway Percy found me out as he does and came to find me one night. He went on at me just as I knew he would, saying I was a troublemaker with a flagrant disregard to the rules. I didn't much care about anything much except that he didn't notice the little vial of Adders tears and buboture puss I had in my pocket. I'd found out that this was a very powerful mixture when we used it both in pranks and tricks and realised that it got one to a place pleasantly in between high and drunk.

He carried on berating me and it was all just going over my head and I wasn't really listening just thinking about you and… then he was on top of me and all I could see was red hair and all I could feel was you and in my state I knew it wasn't you and it was so easy to pretend, so easy to ignore admissions and skip straight to the fact that I loved you.

I enjoyed it, I wont pretend I didn't or pretend that it was rape because it wasn't. The next morning we didn't speak of it and I could barely remember anything except the pleasure anyway and… life carried on because if I pretended it didn't happen then it didn't and if I pretended I hadn't imagined it was you then I hadn't."

He stopped his speech and held me close. "That's what happened before you lost your memory, you find out and was very upset and I couldn't find you in time and I'm so, so sorry!"

He was crying now openly and I couldn't stand the pain in his eyes so I wiped the tears from his cheeks ad told him that it was ok and I loved him.

Soon the caresses turned into to kisses and kisses turned into a heated urgency, that I fully intended to take advantage of!

* * *

Lying next to him a little later, spooned around him comfortably I was almost asleep with my head on his shoulder when,

"When did you get your memory back?"

I started, "What!"

"I know you've got it back, I could tell when we were… you weren't like that last time, you were different as if you were shy, and I could just tell."

Damn it I knew he'd figure it out sometime. You can't hide things like that from your own twin for long.

I leaned over him as he turned to face me, "Do you mind I mean… I wanted to find out why and… I just didn't want to fight again which we would probably do, I thought I could find out calmly and… look please just don't hate me!" I pleaded with him desperately.

He looked into my eyes searchingly before kissing me softly and smiling, "Course I do, thank you for not being angry with me and giving me a chance."

"I was angry with you… but I knew if we fought then it could end things for good and I couldn't do that – couldn't exist without you"

George smiled and kissed me again, "I love you"

"I love you too."

"Now get some sleep," He said, "I have something to tell you in the morning."

So I settled back down holding him tight to me.

Things were back on track.

* * *

Reveiw! And now I plan to get up the next CHAPTER EIGHTEEN that knowbody's seen! 


	18. Moving on

This chapter is dedicated to **the** **queeneb** who has stuck by this story throughout all complications. Luv ya hun.

* * *

I awoke with the sun on my face and my twin slumbering peacefully on my chest. I looked at him, bathed in sunlight as he was, pale skin clear and smooth, rich red hair shining like flames.

_God how I love him._

It was another half an hour before he stirred sleepily and even before opening his eyes planted a sleepy kiss to my chest.

I smiled, "Morning sleepy head"

"Ugh morning" He stretched and turned his face away from the sunlight, scrunching up his nose and smiling cheekily.

"Um I hate to push, but you said you had something to tell me?"

He looked confused for a moment and then his expression cleared and he sat up abruptly.

"Oh yes, well… um" He paused and cleared his throat, looking at me warily. "Over the time when you were suffering from amnesia…" He broke off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Basically I was frightened you were going to end it between us when you regained your memory and I couldn't have that so I wrote to Bill in Egypt and sent for a form to apply to live on Tiraslee, you know the Island for incestuous couples… I filled it in and got you to sign it when you signed the rest of the medical forms for Madame Pomfrey and Bill pushed it through for us…basically we can move in any time we want." He said in a rush.

I was stunned. We had a place – a home where we could live together – openly!

I squealed, yes actually squealed and threw myself into his arms and he laughed and fell back on the bed as I rained kisses all over his face.

"That's not all, I'm going to work out in Egypt with you and Bill now. But I asked to be separate from you guys because being round each other twenty four seven is bound to put a strain on our relationship."

I was actually bouncing up and down I was so happy.

"When can we go see our new place then?" I asked after the initial shock and excitement had worn off.

"Anytime we like"

* * *

We port keyed to Tiraslee with our special passes in our hands as Bill had instructed. Obviously whatever protected the island recognised the passes and allowed us through and we arrived at a desk in what looked to be a reception.

A pleasant looking lady took one look at us and said, "ah the Weasley twins I presume?"

We affirmed this and stepped forward to look at the documents and other things she had in front of her.

"Okay sign here and here and …here. Ok that's the last of the forms your magical signatures have already been keyed into the wards and here are your house keys. If you'll follow me I will show you around your new home!"

We followed her through a door and out into what looked like a main street. I was amazed as I looked around, at the amount of couples that were holding hands down the street, sharing drinks in café's, necking in alleyways and even fighting together in shops and other establishments.

And the thing that shocked me was that they were all obviously related. Well some didn't look that similar but you could tell in most cases that they were kin.

I tuned back into what the woman was telling us, "That's the town hall/ pub where community meetings take place, we have a doctors surgery and a pharmacist and a corresponding hospital on the mainland for emergencies.

We currently have four café's, two bars, several adequate clothes and accessory shops and of course our own small version of Diagon alley.

There is also an aura base on the island for our own protection and for offenders in the community although these incidents are very rare.

Normally new couples often get intensely scanned and interviewed but as relatives to members of the community you bypass these measures but this in no way means you can take liberties.

For the first few weeks you will be very closely monitored and if we are dissatisfied with your conduct in any way you may be asked to leave and your memories will be modified, although I'm sure you will be outstanding members of the community."

I rolled my eyes how patronising could you be and how often could you say community in the space of five minutes anyway?

"Here are the houses and accommodations" She carried on as we left the town type area.

"All the accommodations have fully functional sanitary systems and are fully furnished.

All residents pay rent for the first year but are of course at liberty to change any of the décor as they see fit via magic or other means.

After the first year you have the option of purchasing your premises but some don't it is completely your choice.

We ask also as you will have seen in your information pack have to give a quarter of your wages up if you buy your house to help with the running of the community, call it tax if you will."

Whilst she was talking she had led us through a number of little close type arrangements of houses and I was delighted to see that the only cement in sight was the path up to the front doors. There were no roads or pavements, obviously because there were no cars.

Leading us between two houses we walked down a wooded path until a quaint little house came into view.

"This will be your home, if you wish you may apply to move after the trial period of two weeks if you are in any way dissatisfied with it. Just round the corner is the home of your brothers Bill and Charlie Weasley.

We thought you would probably be more comfortable if they were close by. Round the other corner are more neighbours so you are in no way isolated in this lesser populated part of the island."

Opening the front door she led the way inside of the little white washed building. We walked straight into a little hallway. First on the right was a sunny little kitchen done in cream and yellow.

The sun shone in the windows and gave it a cheery atmosphere and there were both modern muggle and magical appliances on the counters, which ran almost the entire way round three walls of the room.

A little kitchen table sat under the window on the far left of the room with a yellow and white chequered tablecloth and a vase of wild flowers sitting prettily on top of it.

A little way down the hall on the left was a tiny living room with a fireplace, which the lady explained was only to be used as a floo connection to others on the island.

Two very comfortable looking settees sat opposite each other in tan velvet with chocolate brown pillows in the corners and the walls were cream with a tan border and the carpet was cream and chocolate brown.

There was also I was surprised to see a combo TV and video player in the corner. For the muggleborns she explained. Apparently it received both English and American programmes and had eight channels in all. I nodded and pretended I wasn't completely innocent to what a 'channel' was.

Coming out of the sitting room and back into the white walled hall with pine coloured floor boards she briefly showed us the deep red and blue dining room with a large mahogany table and chairs in the centre and fireplace with comfortable arm chairs on either side of it at one end of the room.

At the end of the hall way was a tiny winding staircases with a butternut carpet she deemed necessary to tell us and this led into another hallway with a spare bedroom bathroom and finally the 'master' bedroom with en suite bathroom.

I loved it on sight. It had a wonderfully sloping ceiling as we were in the eves of the house and the bed was black with a metal framework which a pattern of enchanted leaves that blew in a magical breeze only they could feel and they made no noise.

The sheets were white with a rich red satin over sheet and the walls were white and the carpet, which was the same colour as the satin over sheet was fluffy enough to dig your toes into.

The bathroom she left us to explore at our leisure and explained that she had to get back to reception and she said that she hoped we would be very comfortable once we moved in.

With that she left.

I gazed at our surroundings in awe and turned to George.

"I know," He said. "Amazing isn't it?"

Then he grinned and said, "Fancy trying out the bed?"

_**Edited scene**_

* * *

You know where to go - that's right Adult fanfiction! Details in chapter six. 


End file.
